


Before

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund's life before he was a guardian.





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Rise of the Guardians nor am I profiting off this.

A pet store employee dumps him into the cage with a group of other rabbits. Children stand on their tiptoes to peer into the cage. The cooing lasts only a moment before something else catches their eyes. Puppies are cuter. Feeding kittens is far more fun than being scratched by a bunny rabbit.

The children pull their parents over. From there comes the begging: could I hold them? Could we take one home? Their hands are eager and uncertain. Fingers poke and prod his ears. Nails dig into his fur. Someone squeals, because the bunny peed, mommy. 

Puppies are cuter.


End file.
